Over
by p3pp3rmint
Summary: over. a word which would describe Sasuke's and Sakura's relationship. and now taking chances, our dear puppeteer Sasori will finally ask. [SASOSAKU]
1. Chapter 1

-- --

**Over**

-- --

(**NOTE**[oneshot As the title says, though it doesn't say much except for a two-syllable word that does not even give the story's meaning… this is a SASOSAKU songfic… Over by Sugarcult… though, really I want to write a songfic of SASOSAKU with Inside Of You By Hoobastank… but I'm not quite ready into making lemon [this is only my 3rd fanfic, don't rush me!… you may wanna listen to the song, it's really nice and it's just that a plot bunny came crashing down from the sky and hit me while I was in math class doing fucking math stuff. Made my head hurt. More. So please review, my headache _may_ not be _that _painful no more if reviews are given. I'm sorry in advance if it sucks, I ain't the best. I ain't even good at this. I don't even know what am I doing right now. Probably, once again, humiliating myself… this is a pretty short _and_ stupid drabble)

-- --

The moist cold air of the night sure gave the redhead chills running down his spine. His hands clenched on his withered and worn out cloak. The once bright blood colored clouds had long ago faded. He didn't care. What of is it anyway to be an **Akatsuki**… when you can't even get the girl you_ desperately _**need?**

He's been in Konoha for days. Watching her. Observing her. Wanting her to be HIS. But then, an **Uchiha **came into the picture and ruined it all. Damn them Uchihas. He nor his brother were of any good. **Impatient **little devil he sure was. And that damned Uchiha just kept him… waiting.

Damn them. Damn Konoha. How easy it was to break in the so-called great village of Konoha. How low Konoha has become? **The dreaded White Fang of Konoha?** Where? But who the hell cares? he was in a village where his 'deprivation' can be found wasting herself by healing all those low-class amateur ninjas who stupidly just make more and more stupid reasons for the pink-haired goddess to fucking heal them. **She's mine. Back. off.**

And as said, **Uchiha. Is. In. the. Fucking. Way.**

Daybreak and as always, she'd head straight off to the village hospital. Where men purposely cut themselves to feel even the slightest sensations from their emerald-eyed medic-nin. **How Low**. He got **competition**. The damned Uchiha is what he's furious about. Others were just lowlifes that wanna get laid. He did too, but the whole package was more of the ideal. Haruno Sakura herself.

Speaking of, there she was. Departing her humble little home and off to her so-called workplace. Her devilish pink hair framing her creamy angelic face, Her tight red and pink outfit, which perfectly flaunted her supple curves, Her luscious lips that just matched her devouring jade eyes that sparkled with such life. God. I'm amazed on how you made such perfect creature.

"_**Everybody's watching you**_

_**Breathing in your every move**_

_**Look around when the world is empty**_

_**Look around if you're guilty"**_

The memories of how her and his own grandmother had killed him. As how he was stabbed right pass his heart. A shot of Adrenaline came across. His desperation for her was making him mad. Guilty? Guilty if she had killed him? Was she? If she was, would she try and repay him? And by what means?

"_**Everybody's after you**_

_**I wait in line to touch you**_

_**Look around if you ever miss me**_

_**Look because it kills me"**_

Yes. Yes Of course. Being dead for the remainder of his life and **now** he had been shot _again_ with **emotion. **He was human alright. He was made into once again. And now he experiences major setbacks. The **disease**. The disease, which was **love**. Love, one damned thing that would lead to creation or in own ruin. Love, he was said to be made from it. And now he's experiencing it. A cycle that never ends. Just keeps on going.

And by god this is one fateful day.

His doll had made an arrangement and was supposed to meet the god-forsaken Uchiha at the place where trees of from which her name originated, grew splendidly. Eavesdropping on _his_ beloved's conversation with her beau, he listened in the depths of the shadows he hid from.

"_**It's over**_

_**There's nothing you can do**_

_**There's nothing you can say**_

_**To keep me here**_

_**It's over"**_

"_**You say we're just friends**_

_**Well play and pretend**_

_**to keep me here"**_

oh how he loved her saying those words to the **bastard **Uchiha. Her words never left him. He watched as the Uchiha **begged** for her. **How entertaining**. It may not look like it but his heart was leaping for joy**. That's right Uchiha go down the drain, she's mine now.**

Not taking any chances. He simply left. She'd be his anyway. No need to hurry.

"_**Every night I lay in bed**_

_**I think about the things you said"**_

Those intense, wounding words you used to Uchiha. Do you _know_ how happy I am?

"_**Look around, I'm the one, your only**_

_**Look around it still kills me"**_

I sure am. Remember that.

Thinking. Sasori once again for the thousandth time had her words ring in his ears.

"_**It's over, To keep me here" **_

Great. That was perfect.

-- --

"_**Doesn't anyone care?" **_

Those words just spilled out from the puppeteer's mouth. He isn't the one to say much but he sure was real honest. A day had passed and that damned Uchiha probably is hitting on someone right now. **And what comes of her?** She just opened the doors to more competition. **Now, Sasori isn't liking this**. She constantly cried by herself last night and the Uchiha seems to have forgotten her already. **She **_**is **_**art.** Didn't he see that? She's art and is supposed to have her beauty eternal. She's to be treated like the most precious treasure one can acquire. And he just disposed of her like **trash**. Even though just yesterday she forcefully broke her chains off the _**cheating**_ Uchiha. It was the right choice. Yeah, that's it. Uchiha can't handle such jewel. But _**he**_can.

"_**Everybody's watching**_

_**you and counting down**_

_**your every move**_

_**Look around when your**_

_**heartbeat's empty**_

_**Look around if it's guilty"**_

Cannot she realize what's just in front of her? **Sasori? **Sasori now has the right chance. This was the **perfect** opportunity. And as he filled himself with self-content once more, he remembers her overpowering words. Her words that was turning him on…

"_**It's over**_

_**You say we're just friends**_

_**Well play and pretend**_

_**to keep me here**_

_**It's over**_

_**There's nothing you can do**_

_**There's nothing you can say**_

_**To keep me here"**_

It's decided. She was no longer a dream. And for the last time he thought…

'_**It's over'**_

he then threw his straw hat and landed on the ground in such grace with his two feet. His two mortal feet. He had his hopes up. Knowing that he stood a chance. Knowing that between her and the greatest rival he could think of… were on their separate ways

and whatever their relationship was…

"_**It's over"**_


	2. Chapter 2

-- --

**Over**

-- --

(**NOTE**: YEY! Reviews! Ok… so I only had few but still it's really nice to receive them –I should probably give more reviews, receiving them is a hell lotta fun– ok ok so… I received some reviews and I got worked up on this and decided not to make this a oneshot… now it's kinda like a collection of sonfics –that 'somehow' would fit in with the SASOSAKU theme…– so 1st chappie has Over by Sugarcult and now is Won't Go Home Without You by Maroon 5… OOOOH REVIEWS!! Gimme gimme!)

-- --

Sasuke sat at his bedroom windowsill and stared blankly as the rain poured down and watched how the droplets move about in the glass panes. The back of his palm was supporting his head and his elbow rests on the ledge as it acted as the base. His free hand was drooping as it was placed on his knee which he folded near himself. **His orbs weren't his usual cold, blank ones**… now, it just **looks like** **he's dead.** He was in deep thought. **He simply can't accept.** And because of this his mind tries to figure out the last pieces of this_ complex _puzzle, **Sakura. **

"_**I asked her to stay**_

_**But she wouldn't listen**_

_**She left before I had the chance to say**_

_**The words that would mend**_

_**The things that were broken**_

_**But now it's far to late she's gone away"**_

_**Why?**__ What could have I possibly done to her__**?… why did she do that?**_ More and more questions formed. But how could he know the answers that circled his entire being? Was answering these really is _humanly_ **possible?** His mind is aching right now… **he loves her. She loves him**. He _**insists**_his mind unto thinking so. And continuing his sentiments he realizing that it has been days… also, he hasn't taken any action to this… flashes of the fateful day that she had told him that their love was to **end**. His heart _sank._ Only the night it happened, he had unknowingly followed her and saw her crying herself to sleep… his heart did not only sank. Rather, it fell and broke into pieces which never would mend. _Never…_

"_**Every night she cried herself to sleep**_

_**Thinking "why does this happen to me?**_

_**Why does every moment have to be so hard?"**_

_**Hard to believe it"**_

She had told her that they were over. How could that be so? **She loves me. Yes, she does.** She **can't **possibly leave me. **No. she can't. she won't.** but _why?_ Tears were unknowingly rolling down his cheeks… he hadn't realized how much of a _burden _of _**losing**_** her** is to him right now. He had locked himself and ate nothing. He was **not** _just _depressed. He was in **need** of her. The once '_high and mighty'_ Sasuke, is now **collapsing.** He needed to do something. He **must**. More of this would totally be the end of him. He _**needs **_her.

"_**It's not over tonight**_

_**Just give me one more chance to make it right**_

_**I may not make it through the night**_

_**I won't go home without you"**_

Yeah. That's right. Even just one chance. He needed her. He **can't live** without her. **He just can't.** living without her is** worse **than death _itself_. If Sasuke was to stand in front of a raging bus, against a whole horde of fuming bulls, jump from a 100-story building he _most certainly_ **would. Simply put.** _He had just_ **realized** how important she was to him _when he lost_ **her**. Just… _now._

"_**The taste of her breath**_

_**I'll never get over**_

_**The noises that she made kept me awake**_

_**The weight of the things**_

_**That remain unspoken**_

_**Built up so much they crushed us every day"**_

As he was dying of dire need of the pink-haired beauty, the thoughts of him and her together was rampaging in his mind**. In total desire to have her back**. More tears flowed. Fatter and fatter. He just can't live _without _her.

"_**All the things I've felt**_

_**I've never really shown**_

_**Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go**_

_**Should have never let you go" **_

**How stupid he was**. _Why? Why do I have to be like this? How could I possibly let go of her?_ He said as he clutched on his shirt. Still raining. The loneliness of the rain _doesn't_ affect him at all. **He **was more of the possible cause why the rain now spreads the melancholy across the lane of _despairdom_. He looked at his own reflection on the glass windows. The title of _Uchiha Sasuke_ was just a big cover-up. He was actually _nothing_ without her. Yes, he now… is **nothing.**

"_**It's not over tonight**_

_**Just give me one more chance to make it right**_

_**I may not make it through the night**_

_**I won't go home without you"**_

Desperate, he quickly dashed through his wardrobe and dressed up to go and find her. He left his house doors unlocked**. He didn't care**. He sprinted through roofs of sleeping citizens. At this time she should probably be finished with paper works to be done. **He needs her**_. How many times more does he need to say that for her to return_? If she won't return. **He'll beg**. He'll be as low nobody can ever think of. **Only thing he must do: get her back.**

"_**I won't go home without you**_

_**I won't go home without you**_

_**I won't go home without you."**_

Those thoughts dazzled around his mind. He was **determined**. Then he _finally _saw her. Her familiar hair color. Her infectious smile. Yeah. That **is** her. _But then_ Sasuke dropped down to his knees. Found himself crying at the very moment he saw her… _with _somebody. _A redhead he __**did not**__ know of._ He was **too late**. He was _just…_

"_**Too Late…"**_


End file.
